ed_edd_n_eddy_the_ultimate_edchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Into the Sugar Rush
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Into the Sugar Rush (originally titled as Ed, Edd n Eddy meets Wreck-It Ralph) is an upcoming fantasy-comedy crossover film based on Walt Disney Pictures' 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. It will be the twenty-seventh film in the Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ultimate Ed-Chronicles series and the eleventh instalment in the 'Avengers' Saga. It is produced by Movieman Productions, B-Master Animation, and Ubisoft Motion Pictures and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Synopsis The Eds and their friends travel to the world of Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade to help a video game villain achieve his dream of becoming a hero. Cast * Matt Hill as Ed, the lovable, astoundingly strong doofus who serves as the muscle of the Eds, three boys from Peach Creek. Ed has a number of odd obsessions, including sci-fi and horror movies and comics, chickens, buttered toast, and gravy. An overdose of b-movies and comic books has apparently loosened his grip on reality, making him both spacey and easily-swayed. * Sam Vincent as Edd, mostly referred to as Double D, the smartest kid in the neighborhood of Peach Creek, and the brains of the Eds. Neat and morally upright to the point of annoyance, Edd is the oft-unheeded voice of reason in Eddy’s schemes. Wears a stocking cap that he is never seen without. * Tony Sampson as Eddy, the self-styled leader of the Eds, whose height seems to be inversely proportional to his ego. Pursues his schemes with a determination that borders on stubbornness, and which would be admirable if he wasn’t such a penny-pinching weasel most of the time. * Haley Joel Ostment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, Sora embarks on a quest to save all worlds from evil. He is accompanied by Donald and Goofy. They became friends with the Eds before the events of “Rise of Maleficent.” Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, a fiery-tempered court magician of Disney Castle. He and Goofy joined with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. He even befriended the Eds, even though he comes in conflict with the equally hot-tempered Eddy. * Bill Farmer as Goofy, the mild-mannered yet loyal Captain of the Royal Knights at King Mickey’s court at Disney Castle. He and Donald joined up with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph, a gigantic but soft-hearted man who is the villain of the fictional arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr. * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz, a racer/glitch in Sugar Rush. * Damien Laquet as the Rabbids, Vanellope's personal minions that arrived in Sugar Rush using their Time Washing Machine. * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr., a repairman who is the hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, the lead character of Hero's Duty. * Alan Tudyk as King Candy, the ruler of Sugar Rush who is revealed to be Turbo, an infamous character from another kart racing video game known for having crashed another game out of jealousy. King Candy's vocal stylings are based on comedian Ed Wynn, and his physical mannerisms are modeled from Wynn's Mad Hatter character in Alice in Wonderland. * Mindy Kaling as Taffyta Muttonfudge, a racer in Sugar Rush Category:Films Category:The Avengers Saga